Red Ocean
by Dark Hinata-dono
Summary: Itachi's POV. Takes place before Itachi kills the Uchiha Clan. R&R. Rated for slight, slight gore.


Red Ocean

_Whooosh... Whooosh..._

_My black bangs fall lazily and gently on my cheeks as the wind blows so quietly, calmly, and smoothly. I look at my surroundings, letting my eyes move around. As my eyes dart about, I see so many things._

_Like the sakura trees that stand tall and proud, like many on the ninjas in Konaha. As the wind blows, some of the pink sakura petals fall to the ground so slowly and gently. And I also see some chipmunks playing around with each other._

_But what **really **my eye is the dark pink-ish light that's past the endless amount of sakura trees. Something about that light tells me to follow it. So my instincts, and curiousity, gets the better of me, so I begin to run._

_Crrnch, stepstepstepstepstepstepstep..._

_The leaves and sakura petals on the ground crunch as I run towards the light. Hearing this, some of the chipmunks and other forest animals turn and tilt their heads slowly, staring at the figure before them._

_Crrrrrrnch..._

_The light starts to get a bit lighter, turning from a dark pink to a blush pink, as I get closer and closer to my destination._

_"Ahh!" I could hear someone say in shock. Who is it??_

_"N-NO!!" a familiar child voice screams, his voice filled with agony, confusion, sadness, pain, all of those emotions mixed togeth. My eyes widen in shock and horror at the voice._

_Sasuke-chan..._

_Stepstepstepstepstepstepstepstepstepstepstepstepstepstepstepstepstep!_

_I start running as fast as my legs will let me._

_"SASUKE-CHAN!!!!" I scream out in horror, hoping he'll hear me._

_Splish... Rrr-slshhh..._

_I literally throw myself into the light, which turned into a white color._

_THUMP!!_

_I fall right flat on my face, feeling something squishy break my fall. My arms feel like Jell-O all of a sudden as I try to stand up._

_"Sas-Sasuke-chan?" I croak as I get on my legs. My little brother is standing in front of me, staring at something, not hearing me._

_I walk ever so slowly next to him, to see what he saw that made him so scared._

_Splishhh... Rrr-splshhhh..._

_My eyes widen in horror at the scene. It was a red ocean. And 'red' doesn't define its color. It was blood-red. And the sand was a blood-stain color, making it squishy..._

_Realization hits me suddenly. The sand and ocean were made out of **blood**, my family's blood. Someone had **murdered **the Clan._

_Sasuke-chan whimpers at the scene, shaking his head profusely._

_"No! 'Kaa-san!" he cries out in an agonized voice. I look towards the ocean again, making my own eyes widen yet again;_

_In the ocean, there was all the members of the Uchiha Clan, AKA my family._

_"I-Itachi..." I could hear someone in the ocean croak as coughing takes over their last breath. What happened?! Fear takes over me as I think of all the possibilities that might've happened, making an eerie silence between Sasuke-chan and me._

_..._

_"W-why?" Sasuke-chan whispers fearfully after a long moment of silence._

_"H-huh? What is- WHY DID YOU KILL THEM?!" Sasuke-chan screams at me angrily, jerking his head up at me. His tear-strained face makes me hitch my breath._

**_What does he mean, "Why did you kill them?"_**

_Suddenly, Sasuke-chan lashes towards me and begins pounding his tiny fists into my chest, screaming out 'Why?'_

_"You killed them, Itachi-nii-san! YOU KILLED THEM!!" he screams in a pain-filled tone, clawing at my chest._

_"I killed them?" I ask in a voice so quiet, Sasuke-chan wasn't able to hear me._

_"Why Itachi-san?" a voice calls out from behind me. I turn around and see 'Kaa-san. Her eyes showed pain, yet I could see she wanted revenge._

_"K-'Kaa-san?" I squeak. She then takes out a katana, holding it high above her head. "KAA-SAN!!!"_

"AHHH!!" I shoot up from bed, hyperventilating. I look around, seeing Sasuke-chan. He sits next to me, his onyx eyes filled with worry.

"Nii-san!" he cries out. "Are you OK?! You had a fever during your nap and you looked like you were going to cry!" I pant as I wipe my forehead with the back of my hand. "You also broke out in a sweat, causing me an' 'Tou-san an' 'Kaa-san to worry!" I blink in confusion.

We both stay silent for a few moments before I clear my throat.

"S-Sasuke-chan?" I ask meekly.

"Hai!" I blink, and he blinks back. Then, I start to laugh as I grab his arm and tug him towards me. "Ahh!" he says in shock.

His face slams into my chest as I hug him tightly. Tears fall from my eyes from the realization that hits me.

It was all a dream.

End


End file.
